To Do It Right
by MagicallyInclined
Summary: **ON HOLD** Despite their best efforts, the war is lost and Voldemort rules the world. But hope is not lost thanks to an unusual prophesy....Everyone is reborn for a second chance at winning the war that they've already lost once before.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: As my bank account verifies, Harry and co. don't belong to me  
(this disclaimer applies to the whole story I don't want to keep repeating myself and I very much doubt that I'm magically going to suddenly own HP)

A/N: This is my first story on so reviews on how I'm doing or how I can improve would be great. Anyone willing to beta should let me know. I'll try to update at least one chapter per month, sooner if I can manage. Also if anyone has any suggestions for a better title or if they think I should keep it how it is just let me know.

Enjoy.

* * *

They say if you're going to do something, you should do it right or not at all. Sadly, it seems we didn't do it right this time. I seriously doubt that I'd be in this position right now if we did succeed. Forgive me; you have no idea what I'm talking about do you? Let me explain. My name is Harry James Potter, a.k.a. the boy who lived, a.k.a. the chosen one, a.k.a. a bunch of other things that aren't really important right now. Anyway in terms of my earlier musings, I guess you can say that the task assigned to me (not that I asked for it) was to save the world. Considering that I'm about to be publicly executed in about half an hour's time by Voldemort for being a wanted fugitive, I think it's safe to say I didn't do a proper job of saving the world. Or maybe it was just that Voldemort did a better job of conquering it. He certainly was thorough at any rate. I don't doubt that in 3 years the whole world will be under his dominion. Most of it already is.

I can hear the crowd cheering for my blood now. Funny how the same people who demanded that I fight for them demand I die for them too. But no matter, I'm not foolish enough to assume every one of them wishes me dead or truly believes their lives will improve with my death. But it was a good run while it lasted if I say so myself. I wasn't supposed to even reach my second birthday and here I am 30 years later alive and kicking. Or I would be kicking if I wasn't drugged with numerous potions and not chained down. But I'm not going to think about that right now, I'd rather not spend the rest of my life (at least the last 5 minutes or so granted me) in a depressive state of helplessness. Happy thoughts.

Shit, time's up.

* * *

"For 50 years the mighty and merciful Dark Lord has been on a quest to improve the world. He seeks to purify it of the scum, cowards and unworthy who only want war, death and destruction. He envisions a world of unity, magnificence and power! A vision which will now be made into a reality! Finally we have captured the one sent to destroy the glory the Dark Lord maintains! Finally we can have justice and prosperity with his death! Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the trial and execution of the _chosen one_, Harry Potter!"

I always knew that ol' Tommy was a melodramatic and here's proof that some of his quirks are rubbing off onto his followers. Not that I can really complain much, the number of times that I or someone else from the resistance got away because the dark lord or a death eater wanted to have us meet our end in an ironic or intricate way instead of a simple 'bang! you're dead' is too many to count. The crowd sure loves it though. Voldemort invited anyone who could make it to my trial/death hoping to make an example of the people's saviour. Even upon this platform a good few meters above the crowd I still can't see an end to the mob.

Sheesh, does this guy ever shut up? At this rate I'll die of boredom before they get around to executing me. I stopped listening somewhere between "…menace threatening the peace…" and "…aiding filthy animals contaminate…" Unfortunately I can't really dispute those allegations for two reasons. First off, Voldemort was kind enough to, um, _liberate_me of my tongue. Before this sham of a trial was set I was welcome to experience the "generous hospitality" of the dark lord's personal interrogation room. Almost three months of using every kind of torture, magical and muggle (first time I resented the fact that you can heal almost anything with magic). The only thing they got out of me was spit and curses (only of the swearing variety to my dismay). Voldemort finally realized I was a lost cause for gaining information on the resistance but to make himself feel better he convinced himself that my death alone would probably crush them anyway. I told him that wishful thinking wasn't becoming of a dark lord. I don't think Tom and his merry band kiss-ass' fully appreciate my sense of humour

Reason number two, according to the Dark Lord's reigning government "peace" apparently includes killing and torturing anyone death eaters considers below themselves. Therefore by rescuing the unworthy I was "disrupting the peace". Not to mention according to Tommy boy's law book muggles, magical creatures, muggleborns, half-bloods (besides himself of course), pureblood's with less than 5 generations of magical lineage on both sides of the family and traitors are considered 'animals'. That's just a sample of snake face's laws. I'm proud to say that I have the record of most laws broken.

Oops, I think I missed my cue because they're all staring at me expectantly. Sorry if I have better things to do than listen to some death eater go on and on about my disruptive ways that would put one of uncle Vernon's rants to shame. In fact I can think of a whole lot of things I'd rather be doing right now than attending my execution too. Like planning raids, hanging out with friends, or eating chocolate. Actually what I'd really like is for me to somehow overcome these potions they've forced down my throat, pick the locks of my magic-repressing binders (ankles and wrists), get around my guard of elite death eaters, have all the hit wizards that have their wands trained on me to spontaneously drop them, have every other person including Voldemort drop their guards while this takes place, and then I'll run up to Voldemort...and stab him with a rusty spork! Sigh, I guess wishful thinking is also unbecoming of saviours too.

"Any last words Potter?"

I guess I zoned out again. Voldemort's sneering at me soaking in my last moments. Bastard. He thinks he won; he thinks that people will stop fighting once their saviour is dead. He always was delusional. His hungry eyes never even blink as they desperately search for any sign of helplessness, fear or weakness from me. So I smirk. And there it is, a bit of unease in his eyes. He knows I can do nothing to prolong my death and he did expect me to resist until my last breath, but he expected it to be the resistance of a dead man. Someone who is fighting his own fears as much as he fights the enemy, who knows that there is no hope for him nor for what he fights for. So it worries him that my smirk has real danger behind it, that I have a reason to believe that Voldemort will fall despite my death. Before Voldemort says the dreaded words he tries one more time to storm through my mental barriers. I can't help but let a singsong '_I know something that you don't..._' slip through before he retreats.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And so died Harry James Potter with a smirk on his face and defiance in his eyes.


	2. Rising from the ashes

A/N: Well, it's been forever since I've worked on this one. As the summary says, this is the HP crew reborn hundreds of years after their deaths. Therefore they will have different names, different looks and different backgrounds. As of yet I don't say who is who (though Harry should be obvious). You're welcome to guess though.

This story only follows canon until book 5, everything else didn't happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_**July 16, 1996  
**_

_It was a typical morning in Surrey, England. The sun was bright and warm, but not too hot, unlike the previous summer. Which was a good thing for one 15 turning 16 year old wizard-in-training. This summer a typical day for Harry Potter consisted of a morning jog, followed by some stretches and basic self defence with whoever happened to be on rotation for guard duty. He'd then do a few chores (next to nothing compared to how many he used to do) and end the day with studying and what was left of his school work._

_Harry came home from his fifth year angry and upset with his lot in life. An orphan forced to grow up with people who despised him, prophesized to save (or die trying) the same people who went from idolizing to scorning him at the blink of an eye, and finally losing his last hope of having a somewhat normal childhood with the death of his godfather; someone who he saw as a mix of father and brother. Well he was sick of being fate's bitch and of always knowing too little too late, only surviving as long as he had on pure luck. Harry decided that if he was going to go, he was going to go with one hell of a fight, on his terms, and avenge his dead loved ones so that they would be proud of him._

_Harry looked back to where he could hear Tonks panting behind him, running under an invisibility cloak. He was glad that only those willing to train and teach him (mostly aurors) were the ones to be his guard this summer; it ensured that he was at least productive while at Privet Drive. Actually most of his guards preferred it this way too; this way they didn't feel useless or that they were wasting time in the muggle world while Voldemort wreaked havoc in the wizarding world (they were training The-Boy-Who-Lived after all). Plus the training helped keep them in top form too. Harry was looking forward to sparing today; despite Tonks' usual clumsiness she was second only to Shacklebolt in hand-to-hand non-magical combat. With his mind on the upcoming sparring session, he turned to finish his stretching with a smirk. He didn't survive years of Harry Hunting without having a few tricks up his sleeve._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That's a lie!"

"Nuh-uh! Uncle Chris says so! If you leave the village after dark then the ghosts will catch you then you will never see your family again and you have to work all day and all night until your hands fall off!"

"_I_ heard that if you get caught they feed you to a giant snake and you'll be stuck in its belly forever and ever."

Anyone going to investigate the source of the arguing would find three young boys in a small clearing. The oldest, Michael, was only 9 years old with red-brown hair and light brown eyes. The other two, Bryan (a sandy-blond haired hazel eyed boy) and Liam (chestnut brown hair with emerald green eyes) were 7. Well, Liam was turning 7 today.

The three boys lived in one of the few settlements outside of the Dark Lord's rule. Because of this the village was very small and reclusive, wary of being found by anyone else and forced under the Dark Lord's rule. It was fear of the outside that led to the numerous horror stories told to the children to encourage them to stay within the confines of the village.

No one knows for sure when the Dark Lord began his reign, some would argue that it had been that way since the beginning of time. Liam's mom says it's only been about 600 years or so – which seemed like forever to the young boy. But no matter how long their current regiment has been in power everyone knew its rules.

Any non-humans worked where the Dark Lord or some other high-ranking official designated them, if they weren't executed for being lowly scum. They were not allowed to mingle with humans (unless the humans were prisoners and therefore in the same situation), they were not allowed to own land, businesses or any other possessions. They were basically slaves.

Any non-magical humans were not allowed to work in office, education, medicine or any other field which held influence or power. They were the servants and doomed to a life of lower-class citizenship.

The status of any witch or wizard was almost completely dependent on the individual's family. If you didn't have more than 5 generations of wizards in your family you were doomed to know only about 5 – 50 spells your entire lifetime. They were the farmers, tailors and secretaries. If you did have the necessary background (and even better if your ancestors had been supporters of the Dark Lord) only then could you get a high-paying prestigious position.

Sophia, Liam's older sister, asked their mom why this was so, since magical ability and race had nothing to do with intelligence and competence. Wouldn't the Dark Lord only want the best for his administration? It was his Uncle John who proclaimed that the Dark Lord probably didn't care; the Dark Lord rarely if ever made public appearances and even then he hardly cared for the grievances of the average man to do anything. And if higher-ups did mess up, well the Dark Lord's regiment has been in power for hundreds of years; there wasn't much that could be done to destroy it. Any mistake made wouldn't be too hard to fix after which the official would be punished (cough-killed-cough) and life would carry on.

Even though the Dark Lord was the ruler of the world, there were still pockets of resistance. There were the ones like Liam and his friends and family lived with – they didn't openly fight and defy the Dark Lord, they just didn't live by his rules. They didn't register any child they had within the system, didn't pay taxes and lived as far from "civilized" population as possible. Here, no matter what someone's background or abilities were, everyone was considered equal.

Then there were groups like the Order of the Phoenix. The Order of the Phoenix was the largest and most successful resistance group in the whole world and was said to have begun when the Dark Lord first appeared. Not only did they refuse to heed the Dark Lord's laws, they actively fought him and his regiment. They freed centaurs, goblins and humans from mines and prisons; they assassinated high ranking officials and sought an end to the Dark Lord's reign. The Order was also said to have had famous members such as Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Neil McPatrick and Farrell Poirier. Many boys from the village dreamed of becoming a member of the Order, fighting bad-guys, rescuing damsels and being heroes. And bringing freedom and peace to the world at large was good too, I guess.

Too bad the chances of actually joining the Order was slim to none. The others from the village were highly reluctant to let anyone leave or enter the confines of their wards, fearful of the Dark Lord's men finding out about them and enslaving them. And even if they did leave there was little to no chance of finding some way to join the Order that was just as, if not more so, reclusive as them.

Just then a 12 year-old girl entered the clearing.

"So that's where the birthday boy has run off to. If you don't hurry on back soon, you'll miss dinner." Sophia said as she grabbed her little brother's hand. "I'd go home too if I were you Michael and Bryan; you'll have to wash up at your own houses before coming to the celebration."

Since the village only had a population of a few hundred, everyone knew everyone else (even if it was just as a casual acquaintance). Therefore all birthdays, weddings and anniversaries became a village-wide affair and Liam's birthday was no exception. It would be a giant potluck where everyone could eat, drink and be merry. After some dancing, games or other miscellaneous activities Liam and his close family and friends would go to his house to have a more personal celebration.

The three reluctant boys followed Sophia back to the heart of the village until they split up for their own homes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Did you have a good birthday so far?" Liam looked up to see his sister in the doorway. Even though there was a pretty big age gap between them, Liam and Sophia always got along very well and loved each other dearly.

Liam stifled a yawn as he nodded. The celebration had lasted for quite some time and if Liam wasn't so pumped full of sugar he would have been asleep already.

"Well come on then, Uncle Luke and Aunt Jamie just arrived, we're just waiting for you to start the story."

Since the Dark Lord took over the world, it was him that decided who was educated and who wasn't – and what those who were educated were taught. Therefore the history of the Dark Lord and the world before his rule is generally considered a mystery (unless you want to believe the Dark Lord's highly skewed version). Only stories handed down from generation to generation told something of what really happened and even then no one knew what was true, what was false and what was exaggerated. There are stories ranging from the Dark Lord being the creator of the world, to ones were non-magical people were the rulers who suppressed the magic-users and denied their rights to use their gifts.

Nicole, Liam's mom, came from a family that passed stories from before the Dark Lord's rule from mother to daughter. Compared to other stories Nicole's seemed the most plausible and the most detailed. It was this reason that her family was allowed to join the village 3 generations ago and since then they became the official story tellers; though she usually saved the stories for special occasions like the new years or holidays.

Sophia and Liam descended the stairs to be with their family. Their mom was sitting in the large armchair, dubbed the story-telling seat, waiting for everyone to settle down. Uncle John was talking to his brother and their dad Colin, and their other uncle (though not by blood), Luke. Michael, Uncle Luke's son, was sitting on the floor next to John's wife Elizabeth who had their son Bryan in her lap. She was in conversation with Jamie, Luke's wife.

As Liam and Sophia settled down on the floor everyone else ended their conversations and looked towards Nicole expectantly.

"What story are you going to tell today Aunt Nicole? Can it be the one where Albus Dumbledore fights the Dark Lord and makes him leave to another land? Or when Dumbledore defeated 200 Death Eaters by himself? Or how about the one where Harry Potter fights the giant snake?"

"I'm afraid not Michael. I'm going to tell about my own family history. As some of you know, all the stories that I know where told to me by my mother, who she heard from her mother, who she heard from her mother and so on and so forth. For over 20 generations this has been the way of my family. When Sophia turned 7, I felt that she was mature enough to continue the family tradition. I had begun to teach her all the stories I knew and had given her the family necklace so that she could one day pass the stories and necklace on to her daughter. Now that you are also seven Liam, I will tell you the same story I had first told your sister; the story of your family.

About 600 years ago those with magic lived separate from those without. Wizards and witches couldn't live in a lifestyle without magic, and the non-magical people adapted to a society without it, making machines and contraptions that not only replaced magic but that could not work with magic around. Then the Dark Lord came. He believed that because wizards had magic, they were better than non-magic people despite the fact that non-magic people found ways to do what wizards did without magic. He gathered a group of like-minded witches and wizards and took over first the wizarding society and then the rest of the world. Though many fought against the Dark Lord, like Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, in the end the Dark Lord was victorious. Around that time we had an ancestor named Maeve. She was a simple non-magical girl who was just looking for a way to survive in those troublesome times. Unfortunately she was caught by a bunch of the Dark Lord's followers. One of them fell in love with her and her with him, so he decided to take her as his wife. But soon after the marriage the man's family and friends got mad at him for choosing a wife so far below him in station. Afraid of his wife's and unborn child's safety, he sent them away but not before giving her enough money to last the rest of her life and a magic necklace signifying his love for her. Nine months later their daughter, Lily, was born. Maeve was careful that she and her daughter were never caught by any other wizards, and as her daughter grew Maeve told stories of the heroes that fought for freedom like Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. And she told of the brave and kind man who she fell in love with. When Lily was 7, Maeve gave her daughter the necklace given by her husband. She told her daughter to always cherish the necklace and the stories, to pass both down to her children, then to her children's children and so on. She said the past must never be forgotten because one day another will come with the bravery of Harry Potter, the strength of Albus Dumbledore and the heart of her husband to defeat the Dark Lord.

Eventually Maeve grew old. But before she died, she had one more thing to tell her daughter. She explained that her husband, upset that he wouldn't be able to be with his family as long as the Dark Lord lived enchanted the necklace. It held great power to be released when the time was right for the Dark Lord's defeat.

Lily kept true to her mother's wishes and when she got married and had a daughter of her own, she told too told all the stories she was told and passed down the necklace, giving her daughter the same instructions she was given. So now hundreds of years later we still honour the tradition and keep telling stories and guarding the necklace."

Everyone sat entranced by Nicole's story. Though many had heard it before, it was still worth hearing again.

Bryan lifted up his hand to ask a question. "Where's the necklace now?"

"Well Bryan, like I said it was tradition to give the necklace to your daughter, and just as I had received the necklace on my 7th birthday, so did my daughter. Sophia sweetheart, how about you let your brother and cousins see the necklace?"

Sophia wordlessly agreed by fetching the necklace from under her top so the boys could see it better. On a simple silver chain was a ball, a bit bigger than a large marble. It looked like it was made of glass but inside was some sort of silvery stuff that looked like liquid clouds. Liam looked at it trying to figure out what it was. It was like light made liquid, or wind made solid.²

The boys have seen the necklace before of course, how could they not being as close to Sophia as they were. But they had never taken the time to really look at it and notice the strange colour and material inside the ball. This if nothing else, that convinced them of the authenticity of Nicole's story and the fact that the necklace really was magical.

"Wow! Can I touch it? Does it do anything? What powers does it have? Do you have another one?"

In light of being in the presence of a real 600 year old magical necklace the boys were once again full of energy and firing questions a mile per minute. Even the adults were hard pressed not to be curious since, even though they knew of the story and the necklace, both Nicole and Sophia were highly protective of it and never took it off.

"You must ask Sophia if you can touch it, but she probably won't let you take it off of her. I don't know what powers it has; when the time comes we will know. No, I don't have another one."

"But what about Liam? Doesn't he get one too?" Bryan asked.

Nicole stroked Liam's cheek as he looked up questionably at her. "As far as I know from what was told to me, there has never been a boy born in my family since the Dark Lord's rule. I don't even think there has been more than one child born in any generation. The story goes that the necklace is passed down mother to daughter through the ages. So if there was another heirloom, it was lost long ago."

Eventually the party died down and everyone went home. Liam was climbing into bed when Sophia knocked on his door.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" At Liam's nod she went to sit on the bed. "I know that you're disappointed that there isn't a family heirloom for you. It isn't fair that I get the necklace just because I'm older, or because I'm a girl. So I have a deal for you; we'll share the necklace. For now I'll keep it on the weekdays and you can have it on the weekends. When you're older we can alternate days for having the necklace. And anytime one of us is going to play or do something that might get the necklace wrecked, we'll let the other one have it for safe keeping. How's that sound?"

Liam looked up unbelieving at his sister. He would get to wear the necklace too! He didn't really know why he wanted it so badly; necklaces were for girls anyway. But the necklace called to him and he felt more part of the family if he could wear it. Liam threw his arms around his sister in thanks.

Sophia smiled down at her brother. "Well I can't think of a better time for you to wear the necklace than your birthday. Bow your head."

Liam waited in anticipation as Sophia took of the necklace then lowered in over his head. Sophia and Liam smiled at each other as the necklace settled around his neck. Then Liam looked down as he felt something warm on his chest. Looking at the ball at the end of the necklace, the swirling mist inside seemed to be spinning faster than usual and the ball was heating up. No sooner than Liam reached for the ball than there was a sudden bright light and Liam knew no more.

* * *

A/N: Again, Iwon't be telling who's who unless you guys ask for it, but if you haven't figured out who Harry is, then that's kind of sad. 

As for the history - I'll start each chapter with a scene from way back when (all of which happens after book 5 and before the prologue).

² quote from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't remember if I put a disclaimer in the previous chapters, so just for the record I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_**November 28, 1996**_

_Harry sprinted up the corridor, swung around a sharp corner, scurried along a hidden pathway behind a tapestry of monks doing the robot, ran up a flight of stairs skipping every second step along the way and dashed the rest of the way to the infirmary. Moody had kept him late during their duelling session thus making him late for his healing lessons with Madam __Pomfrey__. Mad-Eye wouldn't let Harry leave until he mastered the __fendi__ adludo__¹ curse well enough to knock at least 5 people 3 meters back._

_The curse worked by sending out a shockwave with the sender as the focal point 360º outwards, making it an ideal curse when surrounded by an enemy. With practice you could choose how big the focus area is (if you're not alone when surrounded), the strength of the shockwave (from a light tap to making the opposition fly several meters away) and even focus the direction of the spell to a specific area (if you're not completely surrounded). Because of those properties it would make an ideal spell for getting out of sticky situations when you're outnumbered. However most people are only able to use this curse with a focal area no bigger than 1 meter in diameter, with the strength to give the opposition just a strong push to make them stumble (and sometimes fall) and usually are unable to focus the direction at all. Not to mention even then the spell takes a lot of concentration and power; concentration that most don't have time for in crisis situations and the power required usually makes it very difficult to follow up on the slight advantage the curse gives while duelling. Therefore most __aurors__ are taught this spell as a distraction method more so than an actual defence._

_Moody insisted that Harry should master the curse enough that he could depend on it as both a distraction and a formidable defence on its own. So far he's been able to adjust the power of the spell enough to throw any number of people across the room, but he can only adjust the focal area sometimes, and he can't focus the direction at all yet. Not to mention that performing the spell leaves him so tired that he's forced to use only first and second year spells on Moody and whoever happens to be duelling him at the time in the follow up after using the curse ._

_At any __rate, he was late for healing (even though__ Poppy, as s__he insists he call her, would__understand__). Today he was going to be learning how to stitch a wound the __muggle__ way, since as Madam __Pomfrey__ says there's always some way to help a patient. Though most heale__r__s scoff at the primitive __muggle__ methods, Harry knew how effective some of their techniques were and he didn't want to be useless if he was low on magic or didn't have his wand with him._

* * *

Liam woke to find his mother's tear-filled face hovering over him. Once he was fully awake his mother wasted no time in scooping him into a hug, muttering incoherently into his neck.

"Mom? What's the matter?"

His mother just hugged him tighter. "Oh Liam! I-We thought something had happened to you! Sophia came in crying about a flash of light, and we couldn't wake you up...I'm so glad you're o.k.!"

Sure enough when Liam looked around he spotted his father asleep in a chair by his bed, his sister next to him. And he could tell that it was already morning from the light coming through the window.

And now that he thought about it, last night's memories came flooding back to him. How Sophia had let him try on the necklace, and then the flash of bright light. Afterwards, he had found himself in a cozy living room where a messy-haired bespectacled man and a green-eyed red-haired woman where playing with a small green-eyed black-haired baby, who was obviously their son.

The family didn't seem to notice him at all, and any time he tried to touch them, he'd just go through them, like they were ghosts or something. After many failed attempts at gaining their attention and/or figuring out what was going on, Liam just settled down to watch as if it was a giant play.

The seven year old didn't really know why he had had such a weird dream, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Now convinced that Liam was indeed well and whole, his mom set out wake the others, to get him dressed and make breakfast. As a precaution she took back the necklace and decided to have Luke (who was one of the village's physicians) look over him just to be sure nothing was wrong.

* * *

"...I don't know how it works. They just push the button and it turns on."

"But how can it work without magic? There's got to be something I'm not thinking of. Describe it to me again, everything you can think of, every little detail is important."

Today was Sophia's thirteenth birthday. And as a present Liam had given her what she craved most – knowledge.

After the incident with the necklace on Liam's birthday, Liam's and Sophia's mom confiscated the necklace to make sure nothing was wrong. After a month of wearing it and nothing out of the ordinary happening, she gave it back to Sophia with the orders to not let her brother touch it just yet. Another month went by and Liam was finally allowed to hold it, and occasionally wear it for short periods of time. After another month their mom thought that the bright light incident was probably a fluke and allowed Sophia and Liam to alternate who wore the necklace like they had planned back on Liam's birthday. But once Liam slept with the necklace, the weird life-like dreams started up again.

Curious about the things he saw and learned about, Liam asked Sophia about it. When his sister learned about the vivid dreams, she dragged him to their parents. The next thing Liam knew, he was in the middle of a huge kerfuffle.

After a lot of questions, tests, and just about every single villager wearing the necklace, they concluded that what Liam was witnessing was _the_ Harry Potter's memories. No one knew why it only worked for him or how Nicole's family had come by it (though it was assumed that the necklace was either given to or taken by their Death Eater ancestor by Harry Potter to preserve the history of the time before the Dark Lord and that it was spelled to work for the first male born of his descendants). Liam also found that he could remember everything he saw while he dreamed in perfect detail. Any efforts to repeat a dream or to skip to a certain year proved useless; the dreams would continue where the last one left off in chronological order (but that's not to say that the dreams wouldn't skip time). And Liam would only have these dreams when falling asleep with the necklace on.

Since then, many people wanted to exempt Liam from school and any chores he had to do, wanting him to just sleep all day and record what he dreamed about. Thankfully his parents were adamant that he have as normal as a childhood as possible and that he get a proper education.

His days started with breakfast, where he'd tell his family about what happened in his dream and answer any question they had. He and Sophia would go to school and his dad would go to work at the forge (since he was a blacksmith). Meanwhile his mom would record all that he had said, both for personal reasons and public record. This way everyone got their questions answered without bothering Liam. After school Liam would do some chores and then find Michael and Bryan so they could play before supper. After supper he did his homework and then went to bed.

It was now over seven months since his birthday and around three months since he started wearing the necklace every night. It was odd seeing _the_ Harry Potter as a small vulnerable baby when all the stories and legends about him described him as a wizard of great power and one of the only ones to fight against the Dark Lord and win.

Sophia was a little jealous at first – not only would her brother keep the family's heirloom but he would have a first-hand look at how life was like back before the Dark Lord's reign; something that scholars could only guess about before now. But after a while she got used to the idea and ended up questioning Liam at every opportunity, then leaving to try and puzzle something out before returning with even more questions.

Even though it was tiring and a little annoying to Liam, he still remembered how Sophia had first given him the necklace so he wouldn't feel left out and how she helped get rid of anyone trying to interrogate him or steal the necklace. So he felt that it was the least he could do to answer any and all questions she had for her birthday.

Posted: February 13, 2008

* * *

A/N: This is a pretty short chapter, so sorry about that. I'll try to make the next one longer. 


End file.
